Hero: Advantages
Character Advantages Description =ADVANTAGES= ALERTNESS (+2) The character possesses a natural sense for danger, a heightened awareness of his surroundings which alerts him to threats. It isnt psionic in nature, more of a subconscious power of perception. Character gets a bonus to avoid ambushes and even had a chance to detect hidden enemies. ALIEN UPBRINGING (+1) A character with this advantage grew up on an alien planet, raised by members of a species other than his own. When taking this advantage, the player must decide why this happened to the character and how it affected him, thus creating a significant part of his background. The character gains a higher bonus when dealing with the species (Diplomacy or Espionage for example), he will also gain a minor boost to diplomacy with other species (as he his more adept at alien cultures due to his experience). Note: The character will also absorb cultural advantages/drawbacks related to that species (not physical ones), for example a character raised by Klingons will have the Klingon Code of Honor, costing or gaining the points for such an advantage/drawback). AMBIDEXTERITY (+2) The character can use either hand to perform actions. The character gains a bonus on missions that would likely require more than one hand (Espionage, personal combat, Engineering). ATHLETIC ABILITY (+2) The character has a natural talent for athletics. The character gets a high bonus when performing physical activities (espionage/combat for example). BOLD (+1) The character is bold; he goes where others fear to go, and dares what the more timid only dream of. The character gets a bonus to exploration missions, as well as to morale rolls. CONTACT (+1 to +3) The character has some connections with a NPC person of influence and power. This person is typically within either a NPC or PC government. The Contact uses his power to perform small favors for the character. Said favors must be within his power and not expose him to any sort of harm or danger. The More powerful the contact the more expensive the cost. The Contact will not actively betray his government either (ie: opening a path for invasion). But the favor can provide a bonus on certain missions. Note: The player and the GM should work together to develop this person's identity, position, and exact relationship with the character before the game begins. - Cost +1 - Local Constable, Low to mid-level bureaucrat, merchant or low military officer - Cost +2 - Starship or Starbase Captain, ect. - Cost +3 - Ambassador, planetary governor, admiral CURIOUS (+1) Curiosity may have killed the cat, but that doesn't stop this character from investigating puzzles and mysteries, applying his skills to find the answers to stubborn questions, opening locked doors to see what's behind them, and poking his nose in where it doesn't belong. the character gains a bonus to missions that involve espionage, research and exploration. DOUBLE-JOINTED (+2) The character has an extremely flexible body. The character gets a bonus for avoiding capture and escaping capture. Also gives a bonus to certain espionage missions. ENHANCED VISION (+2) The character can see in wavelengths not normally visible to Humans. THis provides a bonus to espionage missions, detecting ambushes and even some aspect of research. Note: Not normally available without good reason (ie: Bionic eyes or Species trait ENGINEERING APTITUDE (+3) The character has a natural talent for skills related to mechanics and engineering. He comprehends the principles behind such skills thoroughly (perhaps intuitively), and can easily understand, operate or repair machinery (everything from the warp drive to the doctor's tricorder). The character gets a bonus on Engineering or certain research missions. When assigned to a starship, provide a bonus to damage control orders. EXCELLENT BALANCE (+1) The character has a superb sense of balance; he rarely stumbles or falls, and walks very gracefully. The character gets a bonus to certain Espionage Missions. EXCELLENT HEARING (+2) The character hears exceptionally well; he can distinguish between similar sounds, determine the direction and source of those sounds, and perceive distant whispers. THis provides a bonus to espionage missions, detecting ambushes and even some aspect of research. EXCELLENT METABOLISM (+1) The character is very fit. When making Tests to resist the effects of disease, age or poison. The character gets a bonus to rolls involving disease or poison. EXCELLENT SIGHT (+2) The character's eyesight is extremely acute; he notices things other people might miss. This provides a bonus to espionage missions, detecting ambushes and even some aspect of research. HIGH PAIN THRESHOLD (+2) The character can withstand more pain than most people. The character gets a bonus to resist torture and is effected by wounds/injuries as if one level lower (ie: Minor injury is treated as no injury as far as effects go). INDOMITABLE (+2) The character refuses to give up or give in to despair, regardless of how badly the odds are stacked against him-and somehow, because of his courage and strength of spiri~ he always manages to triumph in the end. The character is immune to Morale checks, the character also gets a resistance to torture and bonus to escapes. INNOVATIVE (+1) The character often seems to take an innovative perspective towards problems. His solutions for just about any problem, from settling a dispute between his aewmates to repairing the transporters, are fresh and original. The character gains a minor boost to almost every situation. LINGUISTIC (+2) The character has an intuitive ability to understand how languages are constructed and used. The character gains a bonus to diplomacy and espionage missions. MATHEMATICAL ABILITY (+3) The character has a natural talent for mathematics. The character gets a bonus to most research, administrative and merchant skills. Can also provide a bonus to code breaking espionage missions. MEDICAL REMEDY (VARIOUS) If The character suffers from blindness, paralysis, muteness or some other condition represented by the Medical Problem or Physically Impaired disadvantage, Medical Remedy provides a cure/solution to that problem/impairment. For example: If the character is blind, he is fitted with bionic eyes, visor or lab-grown eyes. The cost for the Remedy is counter to the cost of the medical problem or physical impairment. (For Example: Blind is -3, so the Remedy is +3). MIXED SPECIES HERITAGE (+6) The character is a "halfbreed," the child of parents of different species Vulcan/Human, Klingon/Romulan, etc. The player must choose the two species, and determine which is genetically dominant. The player can then purchase physical advantages not normally available to his species. MULTITASKING (+2) The character can perform an additional Mission in addition to his initial first. The mission MUST take place at the same location and be logical in concept (example: Performing an science and security mission while on the planet Vulcan), as it is impossible for the character to be two places at once (ie: character can not perform science mission on Vulcan while performing a Espionage mission on Romulus). NIGHT VISION (+2) The character has better eyesight in the dark than most people. The character suffers less penalties due to darkness, smoke or other phenomena. the character also gets a bonus to certain espionage missions. Note: Not normally available without good reason (ie: Bionic eyes or Species trait) PATTERN RECOGNITION (+3) The character is adept at recognizing patterns within data, solving mysteries and puzzles, deducing facts from incomplete data, spotting camounage, and similar feats. This provides a bonus to espionage/security missions, detecting ambushes and even some aspect of research. PERIPHERAL VISION (+1) The character has an unusually wide field of vision (though he can't see things behind him, of course). THis provides a bonus to espionage/security missions, detecting ambushes and even some aspect of research. Note: Not normally available without good reason (ie: Bionic eyes or Species trait) PSIONIC CAPABLE (+4) The Character has Psionic/Telepathic abilities and is able to purchase levels in Psionic Skill. Note: Not normally available without good reason (ie: Bionic eyes or Species trait) PROMOTION (SPECIAL) Note: This is for military characters only. The character receives a promotion. The promotion allows the character to command multiple starships/ground unit in a combat situation and use the characters command and tactics skills on those military units. By default a military character is the rank of Lieutenant Commander when created. - Cost (+0) Lieutenant Commander - Can command One (1) Ship or Ground Unit. - Cost (+1) Commander - Can Command Three (3) Ships or Ground Units - Cost (+3) Captain - Can Command Five (5) ships or Ground Units. - Cost (+5) Commodore - Can command Ten (10) ships or Ground Units. - Cost (+7) Admiral - can command twenty (20) ships or ground units. - Cost (+9) Grand Admiral - can command unlimited ships or ground units. Note: Ships/Units and Characters must be in the same location to be applicable. QUICK-DRAW (+2) The character's reflexes are swift and finely honed. The character gets a bonus to initiative including in ambush situations. RADIATION RESISTANCE (+1) The character possesses an unusual resistance to damaging radiation. The character gets a bonus to resist damage by radiation. Note: Not normally available without good reason (ie: Bionic eyes or Species trait) RAPID HEALING (+1) The character has excellent recuperative powers. His natural healing time is halved. Note: Not normally available without good reason (ie: Bionic eyes or Species trait) RESOLUTE (+3) A Resolute character doesn't know the meaning of the word "fail." The character gets a minor bonus to all missions, and a high bonus in Morale checks. SENSE OF DIRECTION (+1) After the character visits an area, he always remembers how to return to it- he can't get lost in a place he has visited before. The character gets a bonus to exploration mission and certain events. SENSE OF TIME (+1) The character's "internal clock" functions very well. He's always aware of the time, though there's a +/-100/o margin of error, since his clock isn't precise. The characters get a bonus to temporal events and certain espionage missions. SEXY (+2) The character possesses a high degree of personal charisma, charm, and "sex appeal." The character gets a bonus to diplomacy and seduction situations. SHREWD (+1) The character is insightful and not easily tricked, able to detect deception and attempts to persuade him. The character gets a bonus to Espionage, security and merchant missions. SPECIES FRIEND (Various) The character's past actions, family history, background, or other circumstances have made him known as a friend to a particular species. The character gets bonuss to diplomacy and certain espionage when dealing with that species. - Cost (+2) - Obscure NPC species (single planet) - Cost (+3) - Minor NPC Power (few planets) - Cost (+4) - Major NPC Power (lots of planets, IE: The Tholians), or Minor PC power (Bajorans ect). - Cost (+5) - Major PC Power (ie: Klingons, UFP) Note: The player and the GM should work together to develop this exact relationship with the character before the game begins and is subject to approval. STRONG WILL (+2) The character is more willful than most people. The characters gets a bonus to resist torture, interrogation and certain psionics. SYNERGY (+3) The character works well in groups. The character gets a bonus to missions when working with one or more additional characters. TACTICAL GENIUS (+3) The character has an instinctive grasp of tactics in all its forms and applications. The character gets a bonus to his tactical rolls. TELEPATHIC RESISTANCE (+4) For some reason (physiological or mental), the character is immune to telepathy and empathy. TOUGHNESS (+1) The character is extremely touch, able to resist injuries better than most people. The character can ignore initial Minor Injury results and suffers high damage at a -1 level (exluding a dead result). Alertness - The Character has an innate 'Danger Sense'. This is not a psychic power; rather it reflects the character's subconscious powers of observation. Game Effect: Characters with this Advantage get a free GM role for detecting danger be it combat related (Detecting an Ambush) or operation related (Assassination attempt). Alien Upbringing Note: Subject to GM approval. Game Effect: Characters with this advantage get a bonus to covert/fringe infiltration operations (as they know the customs, languages ect.) They also get a bonus when generating influence with this race. Ally Level I: Fellow Officer, Local Constable or mid-level Bureaucrat. Does not have a lot of resources, influence or power. Level II: Starship Captain, Army commander, high-level executive of a corporation, fairly notorious organized crime figure. Usually has access to either a starship or military unit or has some access to resources or influence. Level III: A fleet Admiral, Diplomat, Ambassador, or regional governor. Usually has access to moderate number of military assets, resources and moderate-high influence within their own government/organization. Note: Subject to GM approval. Requires consultation & design. Game Effect: The Character has an NPC Ally that he can call upon for aid. The ally will offer aid when ever they can to the best of their situation. The Ally DOES not constitute a free character for the player - this character has his own agenda and duties and can not be called upon to perform actions for the character on a regular basis. Note: the Ally can also call upon the Character for aid. The NPC character will expect the same sort of favors and commitment from the player Character. If the NPC sent ships and men to die on behalf of the player.. then the player had best send ships and men when the NPC calls. Failure to help your ally can results in a loss of the ally, even the potential of turning the ally into a enemy. Ambidexterity The character can use either hand/limb when performing physical actions. Game Effect: The character gets a minor bonus when performing physical actions or combat. Athletic Ability Bold Combat Expertise Contact Curious Deep Cover Devoted Friend Dog-fighter Double-Jointed Eidetic Memory Enhanced Vision Engineering Aptitude Excellent Balance Excellent Chemo-reception Excellent Hearing Excellent Metabolism Excellent Sight Famous Incident Favor Owed High Pain Threshold Historical Aptitude Innovative Language Ability Latent Telepath/Psychic Lightning Calculator Mathematical Ability Medical Remedy Mixed Species Heritage Multitasking Night Vision Peripheral Vision Priestly Devotion Quick-Draw Radiation Resistance Rapid Healing Resistant Resolute Scientific Genius Sense of Direction Sense of Time Sexy Shrewd Silent Tread Sixth Sense Species Friend Strong Will Synergy Tactical Genius Telepathic/Psychic Resistance Telepath/Psychic Toughness Vessel Way of the Warrior Weapon Master Wealth Zero-G Training Category:Rules